The invention relates to a baby-feeding nipple and conduit system and, more particularly, to a stretchable nipple and conduit system by which a container that supplies liquid to the conduit and nipple for a baby does not have to be in close, elevated proximity to the baby's mouth.
Known baby-feeding nipple systems have a baby-feeding nipple, a container for a liquid to be fed to the baby, and an arrangement for connecting the nipple directly to the container. Such systems have several disadvantages. The container has to be held right in front of the baby's face in order for the nipple to reach the baby's mouth, which promotes continuous feeding of the baby, instead of intermittent, continual feeding that is at least sometimes preferable. The container also has to be kept at an angle above the baby's mouth, which promotes awkward positions for the baby or system, so that the nipple continuously receives liquid to prevent feeding the baby air bubbles from the container, which is undesirable. In order to hold the container at the baby's face at the elevated angle, continual physical participation by the baby's attendant is made necessary at least by the baby's movement, which is undesirable. Finally, in most instances, the liquid to be fed to the baby has to be transferred from its source to the container that receives the baby-feeding nipple, which can be inconvenient, particularly in public.